In Love With My Best Friend?
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: The secret deep within hidden from the one they truely love. Will they be able to express their feelings in time? RonxOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't know when it happened, but at some point between my first year here at Hogwarts and now, three years later, I've come to find myself in a situation that I have no idea how to resolve. I, Amy Heartworth, have been friends with Ron Wesley for years before entering Hogwarts. Upon entering Hogwarts our relationship was strong, but took a slight turn; in first year we were just friends, second year was the same, but third year he started to act differently and I started to feel differently about him. Now here I am on the Hogwarts express attempting to avoid confrontation with a certain ginger haired boy.

"Amy, there you are. How long have you been waiting here?" a ginger haired boy poked his head through the doorway of the compartment.

The brunette sighed.

"Hello Ron." Her voice showed slight irritation.

"What's wrong?" Ron's green eyes washed over with concern.

"Nothing," Amy tried to lie and brush off the subject.

"I've known you for a long time, you can't lie to me."

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about. Really it's nothing."

"Fine." Ron wasn't happy that Amy seemed to be hiding things from him, "how long have you been waited here?"

"An hour, maybe more."

"Why?" normally Amy wouldn't be that early.

"Dad kicked me out of the house early," Amy stated simply looking back down at her journal

"Why?" shock flowed over Ron's features.

"He said he had enough of seeing my ugly face around the house, so here I am finally going back to Hogwarts." Amy put on a fake smile trying to cover the sadness she felt.

"I still say you should come live with us, or your grandmother," Ron stated crossing his arms angrily.

"My grandmother_ hates _me there is no way I would ever go live with her and I wouldn't want to impose upon your family. There are only a few more years before I'm able to leave that bloody house. Most of that time will be spent in Hogwarts, so it won't be all that bad really."

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me."

"Yeah, well, maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"What you writing now?" Ron tried to change the subject.

"Oh just some thoughts," came the blunt reply.

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"People."

"Who?"

"Just people."

"You and your blunt answers." Ron sighed, Amy always did blunt answers to everyone.

"But that's what you love about me." Amy smiled a giant smile attempting to look as cute as can be.

"I love you?" Ron asked in mock shock.

"Not nice." Amy pushed Ron away from her slightly.

'_Only if I could say those words for real_,' Ron thought as he laughed.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say the two of you were dating," Herminie commented upon entering the compartment.

"Hello Herms. How was your summer?" Amy asked.

"Wonderful," Herminie replied sitting down beside Amy.

"So how'd it go with your father?" Herminie asked turning to the brunette beside her.

"Not good."

"What happened?" Herminie asked, concern flashed in her brown orbs.

"The usual," Amy said in a small voice.

"He beat you again?" Ron's eyes flashed with anger.

"Real bad," Amy answered quietly.

"There's no way I'm letting you go back there this summer," Ron blurted out.

Amy and Herminie looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"What? Don't look at me like I'm crazy! He's beaten you to an inch of your life before. You've been to the doctor so many times because of him and his bloody anger problems. How many broken bones have you had now? Huh? Too many to count. You can't live there any longer. Next time he might actually kill you!" Ron ranted on.

Amy blinked absently at the ginger haired boy. Then she smiled at him.

"Thanks Ron, for caring so much about me," Amy said as a small amount of heat raised to her cheeks.

"Well, duh I care about you…you're my best friend Amy," Ron said deciding now would not be the best time to tell her his feelings.

Amy felt a little disappointed that Ron didn't say something else.

"Oh and what does that make me Ron?" Harry asked, "I thought I was your best friend."

Harry put on a fake pout. Everyone busted out laughing.

"No, Harry, you're my brother," Ron said simply.

Harry smiled a genuine smile at the three.

'_It's nice to be back in Hogwarts again_,' Amy thought as she listened to her best friends continue to talk around her.


	2. Chapter 2

"This year is a very special year," Dumbledore said beginning his speech once everyone was seated at their tables, "we will be participating in the tri-wizard cup this year. Two other wizard schools will be staying with us this year for the tri-wizard cup. Please welcome the Bobatons."

A group of young women entered wearing blue uniforms. All the guys' heads turned to watch as they passed. Hermione and I just rolled our eyes.

"And Durmstang," Dumbledore announced.

"Look, that's Krum. He's the best quidage player I've seen." Ron pointed out to me.

"I know Ron, you're always telling me about him all the time." I didn't bother to look up at Krum since I already knew way more than I wanted to thanks to Ron.

"Welcome all, this year we will be participating in the tri-wizard tournament. There will be three trials," Dumbledore said as he pulled off a cloth hiding a giant goblet-like thing, "this is the goblet of fire it will be choosing one participant from each school. This is a very dangerous event so only people of the age of seventeen may participate."

Groans and complaints were heard from all around the room. I just rolled my eyes it wasn't that bad they were just trying to protect people.

"That's not fair," Ron complained.

"I'm kinda glad that only those who are 17 can participate," I stated off hand.

Ron and Harry gave me a dumbfounded look.

"What? This way I don't have to worry that one of you are going to get your head ripped off or something!" I exclaimed.

Hermione stated, "I agree with Amy."

More grumbles came from Ron as the dinner went on.

~TS~

"Hermione, I have a major problem," Amy confessed.

"Besides needing to change the bandages of your wounds?" Hermione asked as she removed the bandages from her friend's back.

"Yeah besides that," Amy sighed.

Hermione rubbed ointment on the giant cuts as she stated, "somehow I have the feeling it deals with a certain redhead."

"You know everything Herms," Amy commented.

"Almost," she stated, "but when it comes to your problems yes I know everything."

"Then help me," Amy whined.

"I am helping you," Hermione mimicked Amy as she redressed her wounds.

"Not with my back but with him," Amy pouted.

"You're pathetic," Hermione stated.

"So you have told me for the hundredth time."

Hermione finished with the wounds before helping her friend sit up to look her in the eye.

"Just tell him how you feel," she stated simply.

"I can't do that!" Amy exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head.

~TS~

Ron lay on his bed contemplating many things.

HaH"what are you thinking about?" Harry asked his friend.

Ron turned on his side slightly still hugging his pillow to him.

"What do you think Amy thinks of me?" Ron asked.

"Like a friend, I don't know I can't read her mind," Harry replied.

Ron returned to looking at the wall on his stomach.

"Will you just tell her how you fell and end my suffering," Harry stressed as he flopped down onto his bed.

Ron jumped up and exclaimed, "Impossible!"

Harry rolled his eyes as the male.

"I'm going to bed," with that he rolled over and fell asleep.

Ron returned to lying down and hugged his pillow close before falling into his most common dream of his Amy.


End file.
